When Harry Met Allie
by OneDirection1234
Summary: Harry Styles fan fiction, also includes the other members of one direction Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik, Liam Payne, and Niall Horan ... It's a story about an average girl who unexpectedly meets Member of One Direction Harry Styles, and it ends up being a cute love story. ENJOY!
1. Allie's Perspective: Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was one of those Saturday mornings when you wake up and it seems like it's going to be a perfect day. So I got up out of bed did my hair, and decided makeup wasn't needed… I wore the cutest outfit in my closet, looked into the mirror and said "My name is Alexandra and I am stunning." Just for confidence.

Because I decided to look nice that perfect Saturday morning, I decided to go out and get Starbucks to go with my outfit. Downtown London was most likely my favorite place in the world, and I was lucky too live only 10 minutes away from it.

I went up to the counter and ordered just an iced coffee, nothing fancy. I walked out of that place feeling like a million dollars. But of course with my luck I walked about 2 feet and bumped into somebody then spilled my coffee all over myself.

I looked up at him and all he said was "I am so sorry..." I just stood there. He didn't even know how mad I was, so I decided not to open my mouth. "Here, let me buy you a new one." He said apologetically. I looked at him and muttered "That would be nice."

In the coffee shop I got so many looks, but they weren't because of my coffee stained clothes… It was because of something else, but I didn't know what. He bought me my coffee and one for himself too. He pulled out a chair for me, and then sat down himself.

"I don't think I properly introduced myself, my name is Harry." He said trying to make conversation.  
"I'm Allie." I said with attitude.

"Are you from around here?" Harry asked.

"I was raised in Minnesota, but I'm in London for collage right now."

"Oh collage, I was going to go but then I decided to do something different instead, what are you studying?"

"I want to major in theatre, but I'm going to be an English teacher instead…"

"Go for theatre, its better too be happy and dead broke, than to be miserable with money."

I was starting to like this Harry guy better.

We sat and talked for about an hour, Harry was really sweet. He apologized more than a thousand times for spilling coffee all over me.

"I had a really nice time, thank you for doing this…" I said hesitantly.

"Don't thank me, I owed you one. And I had a wonderful time with you too….." he stumbled trying to remember my name.

"Allie. My name is Allie Montgomery." I told him.

"Well then Allie Montgomery, how would you like to have dinner with me tonight?" Harry said smiling from ear to ear.

"I would love to." I couldn't help but blush.

"Okay I'll see you at 9:30 at my place, ill cook."

He slipped me his phone number and address, then said goodbye. When he walked out of the coffee shop I melted inside. And deep down I was so glad that I spilled my coffee.

Paste your document here...


	2. Allie's Perspective: Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I decided not to wear anything fancy, just a cute pair of jeans and a T-Shirt. When I knocked on his apartment door a different guy answered…

"You must be Allie, I'm Louis"

"Yeah I'm Allie… is Harry here?" I asked a little bit confused.

"Yep… HARRY THAT HOT GIRL FROM STARBUCKS IS HERE!" he hollered at the top of his lungs.

Harry ran to the door blushing…

"I'm sorry for that Allie." Harry said with a smile, and then Louis grabbed his cheek and told me

"Harry is such a cheeky chappie …" harry blushed even more, than told Louis too leave.

"Okay Harry stop being so pushy, you two kids have fun." Louis said grinning and he walked out the door humming a song I heard on the radio.

"I am sorry for Louis, he's a little jumpy." Harry said.

He made dinner, like he said he would. And it was a lot better than I thought it would be. He told me about his life how he dated a girl named Caroline, and how she was his first serious girlfriend. And then he told me about how he was in this band and how it changed his life…

"Wait so what's the name of the band?" I asked curiously…

When he told me I didn't believe him, but then I realized why he looked so familiar… and all these thoughts started rushing to my head and suddenly it went black.

I woke up on a couch, and harry was sitting at the end of it.

"What the hell just happened…?" I asked him.

"Well I told you I was 1/5 of one direction then you turned purple and passed out for a couple minutes, so I put you on the sofa did the dishes, then I got bored so I sat down and watched some TV." He said laughing.

"Oh…" I turned redder than a tomato, and sat there in embarrassed in silence.

"Allie, I actually did have a really nice time with you tonight." Harry said and then he kissed me, I didn't hesitate to kiss back.

The next thing I remember was waking up the next morning curled up against him. It was so quiet, his arms were wrapped around my waist, and his body was so warm. "I could get used to this" I thought to myself… then I slowly went back to sleep.

The second time I woke up it smelled like pancakes, and Harry wasn't lying next to me anymore. So I threw on a t-shirt and a pair of underwear and went into the kitchen.

"Good morning Allie." Harry said in intently.

Just the way he said it made me smile inside.

"Good morning, what's for breakfast?" I completely killed the romance.

"Pancakes, eggs, bacon, and tea..." Harry said smiling.

"Sounds yummy." On cue, my stomach started too growl. And then also on cue Louis walked into the room.

"What did I miss?" He asked sarcastically… Harry decided he would reply.

"Dinner, Allie Passing out, doing dishes and then…" Louis interrupted Harry in mid-sentence.

"No need to tell me the last thing, I could hear that through the walls…" Louis laughed, I blushed.

The three of us ate breakfast and talked, and then I announced that I needed to leave. So Harry Hugged me from behind kissed me on the cheek and then whispered into my ear… "Thank you." I turned my head kissed him on the lips and then went out the door.

Paste your document here...


	3. Allie's Perspective: Chapter 3

Chapter 3

We had been dating for a couple months; I had met the rest of the band. We had gone to a bunch on places that Harry found while touring… Those few months had been the best in my life. Harry called me on my cellphone that morning and told me tonight he was going to take me somewhere special. I was excited and asked him where we were going to go; he told me it was a surprise.

He showed up at my apartment at 10:00 with flowers, then we got into his car and drove it seemed for hours talking about random things, when we arrived we were at a beach in the middle of nowhere, he pulled out a picnic blanket and food out of his trunk. He set it up at a gazebo just by the shore and even lit a candle. I couldn't help but think how lucky I was too have him.

About halfway into the meal he started to ramble on about how much he loved me. And I just kept on saying "I love you too."

"Allie may I ask you something?"

"Yeah, Harry you know you can tell me anything…" I looked at him suspiciously.

He got down on one knee and said.

"Allie you are the most beautiful person I have ever met in my life. You know everything about me. And I don't want to be apart from each other another morning. I want every morning to start with you in my arms…." I started to cry. He wiped the tears from my eyes with a gentle touch, and then continued on with his speech.

"You are the most beautiful crier I have ever seen in my life" he said joking around, then he opened the box "So Allie would you do the honor of moving in with me?" I burst out laughing and said yes.

He started to kiss me and my knees buckled. He started to undress me and himself, then he grabbed me off my feet and carried the both of us into the water.

About an hour and a half later we packed up and got into his car. He parked his car outside my apartment, and when we stepped into my apartment it was 2:30 in the morning. I got into my PJ's and then slipped under the covers, I fell asleep in his arms, and the next morning I knew I would wake up in his arms too. I turned around kissed him behind the ear and then said out loud… "I could get used to this." He smiled… and then kissed me back. I slept like a baby that night.


End file.
